The Legend Of Hyrule
by zeldaxlovex
Summary: Hi! Ok, first off I'd like to say that English is not my first language, but I guess I'm pretty good at it, so I thought imma write a fanfic in English. :D I know there will probably be a few grammar and maybe vocabulary mistakes, but, as I said, English isn t my first language. Please, enjoy my fanfiction about The Legend Of Zelda and I mixed it with The Hunger Games, because I'm


**Hi! Ok, first off I'd like to say that English is not my first language, but I guess I'm pretty good at it, so I thought imma write a fanfic in English. :D I know there will probably be a few grammar and maybe vocabulary mistakes, but, as I said, English isn`t my first language. Please, enjoy my fanfiction about The Legend Of Zelda and I mixed it with The Hunger Games, because I'm just so in love with the movie. There will be characters from Zelda, and no characters from The Hunger Games, but I took a few inspirations from the movie, so please just enjoy. :)**

 **Part 1**

„We must always remember the war that happened in our land and the courageous warriors we lost beyond recall back in these days. As to do this, we, the land of Hyrule, must sacrifice one child of ANY family living in Hyrule, every year." – the queen's voice was shaking as these words came upon her lips. Zelda, the oldest of 3 princesses, held her tears back, as she starred down at her feet. She was courageous and fierce, yet her attitude was still fitting for a princess. Her two sisters stood in front of the stage, facing the crowd, waiting for the queen to pick a name of another innocent child which has to sacrifice for the land. Zelda, she was 20 years of age, her sisters Joana, 12, and Ela, who was only 10. Even though the royal children were exempt from being sacrificed, it was always cruel to watch.

-"I will now pick the name of a child.", the queen of Hyrule was starring at some mothers, holding their children, as she slit her fingers across the little pieces of paper in the giant glass pot.

"The name of this year's child is….-"

Her face turned all white as she looked at the paper, her voice was thin and shaking:

"Princess Ela of Hyrule."

Silence in the crowd, no one was talking anymore. The queen starred at her daughter as she headed towards the stage.

"ELA NO!", the crowd turned around as they heard Zelda screaming from the top of her lungs. Two guardians were holding her back as she tried to escape their tight grip.

"LET ME GO, I VOLUNTEER!"

The guardians finally let go of Zelda. She picked herself up and confidently headed towards her mother. "I'll sacrifice myself."

"Zelda that is against the rules, no child of the royal family is supposed to be sacrificed.", Zelda could see tears rolling down her mother's cheeks as she said these words.

"Why not? We're all in this together, so either one for all or NO ONE at all."

-"Zelda I am the queen and I make the rules, so would you please take your sister and leave."

"No.", Zelda headed towards the stage, pushing her sister away. She fiercely looked into the crowd: "I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will sacrifice myself this year, in return, I want this horrible tradition to finally come to an end. I want queen Adelaide to stop sacrificing other people from this very moment after the oldest princess of Hyrule has been sacrificed."

"I don't think you know what you`re doing here."

"I. DO. KNOW. What that means."

"Fine.", those were the last words her mother said, right before two guardians grabbed Zelda's arms and pushed her to her knees. Zelda reached for the knife she always kept in her right boot and stabbed in one of the guardians feet, bringing him to his knees. She jumped back on her feet, holding the knife against the other guard.

„What are you gonna do princess? Kill me? Go ahead, but you'll be charged with high treason."

Zelda immediately lowered the knife and looked at her mother who looked at her back in disgrace, angrily walked towards her and pulled her daughter off the stage: "Would you please put away the knife and stop acting like a child? Where did you even get that? A princess shouldn't even have a weapon like this." Back in the castle, she angrily threw Zelda inside her room, onto her bed and gave her a slap onto her left cheek. "You are going to stay inside your room and think about what you just did!" Zelda tried to hold her mother back: "NO! You don't understand. I was just trying to..", but she didn't even listen to her and slammed the door in front of Zelda. She headed towards her window and curiously looked outside to watch the guards and warriors practice their fighting. She suddenly forgot about everything and just smiled at the handsome, tall guy down there. His name was Link (lol of course it was him). Her heart melted like butter every time she saw him, they two have talked just a few words before. She sneaked out of her room, down the hallways of the old castle and ran onto the bridge in her courtyard, where she could take a closer look. Link immediately got distracted when he spotted the princess and… got hit by another sword. Zelda started giggling and awkwardly looked back at him. "Wow is that the princess? Why is she wasting her time watching us?", said one of the guards. "Not us, but him.", one of them pointed at Link. Zelda turned around and walked back into the castle. Someone grabbed her from behind and she quickly turned back around. "What up? Did you enjoy seeing me being hit by a sword?", Link bit his lips and shyly smiled at her. "You must be really fearless, touching the princess just like that." –"Well, I just couldn't resist." Zelda looked down to the floor and turned all red.


End file.
